Fuyu and Natsu
by Akayuki Kaguya
Summary: Menurut kalian, seperti apakah Fuyu dan Natsu? Berbeda? Atau karena perbedaan itulah yang menjadikan mereka saling melengkapi? Apakah diantara mereka terdapat ikatan kuat? Pair SasuNaruSasu. Happy Fujoshi Independence Day! RnR ?


FUYU and NATSU

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto yang maha kuasa (?) atas jalannya manga Naruto…

**Rated:**

Aman aman… Hanya T kok…

**Genre:**

Apa ya…? Au deh… *ditimpuk*

**Pairing:**

SasuNaruSasu… Gak jelas mana yang seme mana yang uke… *timpuked again*

**Warning:**

BOY LOVE! SHOUNEN-AI! Alur gak jelas! Ada puisi gaje dari author (yang paragraph nya ditengah)! Flashback juga gak jelas! Gaje! Aneh! Fict ini di-post untuk merayakan FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY! XD

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

**

* * *

**

Fuyu dan Natsu?

Musim dingin dan musim panas?

Bukankah kedua hal itu sangat berbeda, kawan?

Musim dingin adalah musim dimana kau akan merapatkan bajumu dan kau pun juga akan memilih untuk berdiam diri didalam rumah yang hangat, bukan?

Sedangkan musim panas adalah musim penuh kegembiraan dimana kau akan bermain diluar bersama temanmu, bukan?

Sungguh beberbeda kan?

Sama seperti kedua pemuda itu…

**...**

"Oi, teme! Berbicaralah sedikit! Jangan cuma diam saja!" kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning bagai cerahnya matahari dan mata sejernih langit indah tanpa awan.

"Hn," balas pemuda berambut raven dengan wajah malas.

"Kau ini kenapa sih! Berbicara saja rasanya susah banget!" balas pemuda pirang itu lagi. Uzumaki Naruto. Nama dari pemuda itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." balas pemuda raven itu dengan ketus. Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda pindahan dari Oto.

"Itu urusanku! Aku selaku ketua kelas, tentu saja harus mengajarkanmu tata cara berteman. Kau itu baru sehari masuk sudah dijuluki 'pangeran es' tau!" balas Naruto lagi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa pedulimu." balas Sasuke tambah ketus.

"Tentu aku peduli tau! Sekarang kau kan sudah jadi bagian dari kami! Lagipula Iruka-sensei menyerahkanmu kepadaku!" balas Naruto lagi. Nada suaranya lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

"Konyol." kata Sasuke lalu beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

**...**

Fuyu dan Natsu?

Apa yang membedakan mereka sehingga seperti sangat jauh?

Fuyu sangatlah dingin dan menusuk. Hari-hari yang akan kau lewati dengan merapatkan pakaianmu dan terus menatap kehampaan bewarna putih yang kau sebut sebagai salju.

Sedangkan Natsu… Kau akan bergembira atas kehangatan yang diberikan matahari kepadamu. Kau tidak akan menggigil karna dingin. Kau pun tidak akan merasakan suhu yang menusuk kulitmu bagaikan jarum.

Tidak akan…

Kau tidak akan merasakan dingin yang menusuk saat musim panas.

Tapi kau juga tidak akan merasakan kehangatan sang surya saat musim dingin.

**...**

"Teme! Lihat ini! Aku berhasil!" kata Naruto riang sambil menunjukan sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

"Hanya kebetulan…" kata Sasuke tidak terlalu mempedulikan Naruto didepannya dan terus membaca bukunya.

"Enak saja 'hanya kebetulan'! Aku sudah mati-matian belajar agar bisa memndapat nilai bagus tau!" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan kertas ulangannya yang bernilai 98 ke wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tak peduli dengan nilai ulanganmu. Justru aku heran kenapa orang-orang itu malah memilihmu sebagai ketua kelas." kata Sasuke ketus.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu kepada teman-temanku! Mereka memilihku karena mereka percaya kepadaku. Dan aku percaya mereka! Sebab mereka adalah teman-temanku yang berharga!" balas Naruto tak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Alasan konyol. Aku tak butuh teman." kata Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kelas.

...

Berbeda, bukan?

Tapi apakah kalian tahu…

Tidak selamanya fuyu itu dingin.

Tidak tidak… Aku tahu bahwa fuyu itu dingin dan tidak akan mungkin menjadi panas.

Tapi apakah kalian tahu…

Bahwa fuyu juga memilki sisi yang hangat sama seperti Natsu.

Kau bisa melihat hewan-hewan tertidur nyenyak didalam pohon, ataupun ada yang bermain dengan riangnya diatas salju yang lembut dan bagaikan gumpalan awan yang turun ke bumi.

Bukankah mengembirakan jika melihat hal itu?

Seperti ada sesuatu yang hangat masuk kedalam dadamu dan membuatmu tersenyum. Meski kau sendiri tak menyadarinya.

**...**

"Uwa…! Bagaimana ini? Sekarang kita terjebak disini…" kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang berada diatas pohon. Dan jangan lupakan keberadaan seekor anak rubah berbulu oranye.

"Ungg…"

"Kau lapar ya? Sebentar, akan kuambilkan roti disaku ku du- Ah!" raut wajah Naruto yang tadinya gembira langsung berubah murung. "Maaf… Rotinya jatuh…" katanya lagi kepada anak rubah tersebut.

"Au…"

Anak rubah itu menjilat pipi Naruto.

"Hihi… Ge-geli… K-kau tidak marah ya…? Hihi…" kata Naruto sambil menahan tawanya.

"Auu…" balas rubah itu sambil menjilat pipi Naruto lagi.

"Hihihi… Terima kasih…" balas Naruto sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Cepat turun, dobe…" kata suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi Naruto. Suara itu berasal dari bawah sana. Lalu Naruto pun menoleh kebawah.

"Te-teme…?" alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat mengetahui pemuda yang dibawah sana. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini….?" tanyanya ke Sasuke.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya, bodoh. Kenapa kau bisa ada diatas." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati pohon tempat Naruto 'tersangkut'.

"Hehehe…" Naruto hanya menyengir setelah ditanya seperti itu. Sasuke pun memutar kedua bola matanya. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Turun."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang turun. Kau itu tuli apa?" kata Sasuke agak kesal.

"Tapi nanti aku bisa terjatuh…" balas Naruto ragu-ragu. "Pohon ini kan tinggi…" katanya lagi.

"Ck. Aku akan menangkapmu, idiot." balas Sasuke.

"Tapi kalau kau gagal menangkapku gima-"

"Cepat turun atau kau yang akan kutarik turun sampai jatuh." kata Sasuke. Dalam sekejap muncul aura tidak enak sebagai 'background'nya. Bikin Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Ba-baik… Tapi kau janji akan menangkap ku kan…?" kata Naruto sambil berusaha untuk turun. Tak lupa sang anak rubah masih ada dalam gendonganya.

"Iya, dobe."

"Ja-janji ya…?"

"Iya baka dobe idiot usuratonkachi,"

"A-aku akan tu- GYAAA!"

'BRUK !'

"…?"

"Buka matamu dobe."

"Eh…? Sa-sasuke? Kau menangkapku?"

"Iya bodoh."

" … "

"Ada apa?"

"Te-terima kasih, teme…"

"Hn,"

"Hihi…"

"Kenapa kau tertawa."

"Gak ada apa-apa kok! Hanya senang saja!"

"Dasar aneh…"

"Biarin!"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada diatas?"

"Tadi anak rubah ini tersangkut diatas. Aku berniat menolongnya, tapi malah tersangkut juga… Hehe…"

"Bodoh…"

"Enak saja!"

**...**

Fuyu dan Natsu…

Tahukah kalian…

Mereka berbeda tapi saling melengkapi…

Kenapa…?

Karena hanya Natsu yang bisa memberi kehangatan kepada Fuyu…

Dan hanya Fuyu yang bisa memberi kesejukan kepada Natsu…

Sangat jauh dan berbeda…

Tapi saling melengkapi…

**...**

Terlihat dua sosok pemuda yang sedang menghadap kesebuah batu nisan…

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"Tenanglah, dobe…"

"Hiks… Ba-bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika melihat kakekku telah tiada?"

"Walau kau menangis, Jiraiya-san tidak akan kembali…"

"Tapi ero-sannin adalah keluargaku… A-aku tidak bisa diam saja…"

"Aku tahu… Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Naruto… sangat…"

"Ero-sannin telah merawatku dari kecil. O-orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku masih berusia satu bulan, teme… Bahkan aku tidak tahu wajah mereka…"

"Aku mengerti… Tapi… Aku juga keluargamu, Naruto… Kau tidak sendiri…"

" … "

"Kau selalu bilang bahwa kami semua adalah temanmu kan…?"

" … "

"Kau tidak sendiri… Masih ada aku… Teman-teman… Semuanya menyayangimu, Naruto… Kurasa mereka tidak akan senang jika melihatmu seperti ini…"

" … "

"Kami semua keluargamu… Dan kami menyayangimu… Kami tidak ingin kau seperti ini…"

" … "

"Tersenyumlah…"

" … "

" …Kumohon… "

" … "

"Naruto…?"

"Terima kasih telah merawatku, Ero-sannin! Meski kau telah tiada… Aku akan tetap menyanyangimu! Karena Ero-sannin adalah keluargaku yang sangat berharga!"

"Naruto…"

"Hehe… Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada hanya menangis saja kan, teme?

"Ya… Kau benar…"

"Hehe…"

"Tapi berteriak dimakam orang adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan, dobe."

"Biarin! Ini biar Ero-sannin yang ada di Surga bisa mendengarnya!

"Terserah apa katamu, dobe…"

**...**

Fuyu dan Natsu…

Walau berbeda… Tapi ada suatu ikatan tak terlihat diantara mereka…

Saling menghubungkan…

Saling menyatukan…

Tak akan bisa terpisahkan dengan mudah…

Hanya takdir yang mampu memisahkan…

**...**

"SASUKE !"

"Ada apa…"

"Hah… Hah… Na-naruto…"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Naruto…?"

"Narutoi diculik !"

**...**

Fuyu dan Natsu…

Kenapa dua hal yang berbeda justru bisa saling melengkapi…?

Apakah karena takdir…?

Atau karena perasaan mereka masing-masing…?

**...**

"Kau tau darimana!"

"Tadi saat Naruto sedang memberi makan kelinci sekolah… Aku melihat Naruto diseret paksa oleh dua orang yang tidak dikenal…"

"Kau yang melihatnya!"

"I-iya… Tapi aku tak berani menolong… Karena itu aku segera kesini untuk mema- Sasuke! Kau mau kemana!"

"Menolong Naruto!"

**...**

Fuyu dan Natsu…

Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka dipisahkan…?

Apakah mereka dapat bertahan hidup tanpa salah satu dari mereka…?

Atau akan tenggelam dalam kesedihan hati…?

**...**

"Kau mau apa! Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam bocah! Kau mau wajahmu itu tak berbentuk lagi, hah!"

"Lepaskan! Aku tak mau diikat seperti ini! Memangnya aku salah apa pada kalian! Lepaskan!"

"Salahkan kakekmu yang telah membuat hidupku menderita…"

" Hah…? Memangnya Ero-sannin salah apa padamu! Kau tidak berhak menyalahkannya!"

"Huh… Namaku adalah Orochimaru… dan kau bertanya apa salah kakekmu…?"

"…?"

"Orang yang kau panggil Ero-sannin itu adalah PENGHANCUR HIDUPKU! DIA TELAH MEREBUT IMPIANKU! IMPIANKU UNTUK MENJADI SEORANG ILMUWAN HEBAT!"

"Apa maksudmu…?"

" 'Apa maksudku…?' Tentu saja… Jiraiya telah merebut gelar ilmuwan yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Aku yang seharusnya mendapat gelar itu! Dia tidak pantas mendapat gelar hebat seperti itu! Aku jauh lebih hebat darinya!"

"Kau gila…! Ero-sannin adalah orang yang hebat! Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti i-"

'BUAK !'

"Tutup mulutnya Kabuto…"

"Baik Orochimaru-sama…"

**...**

Fuyu dan Natsu…

Apakah mereka bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa sesuatu yang berharga di hatinya…?

Apakah mereka akan terperangkap dalam jurang kesedihan…?

Berbeda…

Tapi justru yang membuat mereka bersama…

Perbedaan yang menyatukan…

**...**

"Benarkah itu!"

"Ya… Tadi aku melihat orang kau maksud… Mereka berada didalam mobil… Meski kurang jelas, tapi anak yang kulihat sepertinya adalah anak yang kau maksud…"

"Mereka kearah mana?"

"Kalau tak salah kesana… Sepertinya menuju arah hutan itu…"

"Terima kasih, nek!"

"Sama-sama, nak… Berhati-hatilah…"

**...**

Apa itu ikatan…?

Apa itu sesuatu yang menghubungkan setiap manusia…?

Apakah rasa dendam, kebencian, kasih sayang termasuk dalam ikatan…?

Kalau begitu…

Apakah cinta juga termasuk…?

**...**

"Tunggu Kabuto…"

"Ada apa Orochimaru-sama…?"

"Aku ingin memberi sebuah hadiah pada cucu 'teman lama' ku…"

"Hadiah…?"

"Ya…"

"Ka-kau…! Apa mau mu! Lepaskan aku!"

"Lebih baik kau dengarkan kata-kataku, bocah… Memangnya kau tidak penasaran dengan kematian kakek mu itu…?"

"A-apa maksudmu…?"

"Hoo… Jadi kau tidak tahu rupanya…"

"A-apa…? Apa maksudmu…?"

"Jadi kau tidak tahu…? Bahwa yang membunuh kakekmu adalah…"

" …? "

"AKU !"

" …! "

"Haha… Hahaha! Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau akulah yang membunuh kakekmu! Aku yang memasukan racun ke minuman kakekmu! Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak tahu bahwa aku jugalah yang membunuh orang tuamu dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil, hah! Hahaha!"

"Ka-kau…"

"Haha! Kenapa? Mau membunuhku…? Hahaha!"

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar pembunuh!"

"Kabuto… Tutup mulutnya sekarang…"

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama…"

**...**

Sebuah ikatan kuat tak akan bisa diputuskan dengan mudah…

Walau pun kau berusaha untuk memutuskannya…

Tapi tak akan pernah putus…

Karena itu adalah sebuah benang merah yang diberikan takdir kepadamu…

Sebuah takdir yang mebuatmu bahagia…

Atau sebaliknya…

**...**

'BUK !'

"Mmphh…!"

"Bagaimana rasanya, hah…? Tidak enakkan…? Tapi tenang saja…"

"Mmph !"

'Sasuke… Tolong aku…'

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini semua… Hanya dengan satu tusukan…"

"Mmmphhh…!"

'Sasuke…!'

"MATI KAU !"

**...**

Kau tidak akan bisa memutuskan ikatan seseorang…

Walaupun kau berusaha untuk itu…

Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa memutuskan ikatan dalam dirimu…

Tapi, ada satu hal yang bisa kau ubah…

Itu adalah takdir mu…

Kaulah yang menetukan takdirmu sendiri…

Meski mereka sangat berbeda…

Seperti Fuyu dan Natsu…

Mereka memiliki suatu ikatan yang kuat…

Suatu ikatan yang menyatukan mereka dalam segala perbedaan…

**...**

"MATI KAU!"

'DUK !'

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!"

"Ka-kau…"

"Sasuke…"

"Hai, dobe…"

"Ke-kenapa kau kesini…!"

"…Untuk menolongmu, bodoh…"

" … "

"Cih… Kau masih hidup…"

"Tentu saja… Kau pikir bisa membunuhku…? Kau memang sudah membunuh semua keluargaku… Tapi kau meloloskan satu diantaranya…"

"Kalau begitu akan kubunuh kau disini…"

"Silahkan… Itupun kalau kau bisa…"

"Cih…!"

"SASUKE!"

**...**

Takdir dan ikatan…

Menyatukan atau akan memisahkan…?

Fuyu dan Natsu…

Apa mereka akan terpisahkan oleh takdir kejam…?

Atau mereka akan bersama karena takdir itu…?

**...**

'BRUK !'

"O-orochimaru-sama!"

"Sa… sasuke…"

"Tenang dobe… Kau sudah aman sekarang… Aku telah mengalahkannya…"

"Hiks.. Hiks…"

"Sudah… Kau tak perlu menangis… Aku ada disini… akan terus bersamamu…"

"Hiks… Ku-kupikir kau akan celaka… Dasar… Membuatku hiks… khawatir saja… hiks…"

"Begitu… Tapi kau tak perlu menangis… Jangan bersedih… Aku ada disini…"

"Bodoh… Teme bodoh… Dasar ayam… Aku tidak sedih kok… Aku senang… karna kau menolongku… A..aku percaya… Kau pasti akan datang…"

"Ya… Aishiteru…"

"Aishiteru, baka…"

"Dobe…"

"Dasar teme…!"

**...**

…Benar…

Hanya kau yang bisa menentukan takdirmu…

Akan bahagia…

Atau sebaliknya…

Asal kau percaya dan yakin…

Pasti kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu…

Bersama orang yang kau cintai…

Fuyu dan Natsu…

Meski berbeda… Walau sangat bertolak belakang…

Tapi mereka mampu membuktikan hal itu…

Membuktikan akan ikatan mereka…

Dan ikatan itu tak akan putus sampai selamanya...

Akan terus terjalin sampai kematian yang memisahkannya...

.

.

.

FIN~

* * *

Kagu: Ou... Gaje... Aneh... Kenapa jadi puitis gini? Oh ya... Yang dimaksud Fuyu itu Sasuke, sedangkan Natsu itu Naruto. Jadi, jangan salahkan saya jika Haru (musim semi) dan Aki (musim gugur) tidak dianggap. *ditimpuk rame-rame* Maaf jika fict ini gajenya minta ampun. *bungkuk-bungkuk* Oh ya...! Selamat hari Fujoshi Independence! XDD Trus, selamat ulang tahun juga buat NaruEls-senpai! Lalu lalu... Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan! Aku sih gak ngerayain karena non-muslim. Tapi yah... tak ada salahnya kan mengucapkan...? ;)

.

.

.

Review, please...? :)


End file.
